Demon King's Pet
by The Confederacy
Summary: Hello. I'm Arthur Kirkland. This is the story of how I became the 'pet' of the Demon King and later fell in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

Ello, I'm Arthur Kirkland, a Guardian Angel. Well, that's what I used to be. Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm here to tell you a story. A story of pain, pleasure, hate and, eventually, love. A story of an angel and the Demon King.

This is the story of how I became the 'pet' of the Demon King and later fell in love with him. I'm sure you're thinking something along the lines of 'how could an angel fall in love with the Demon King', right? Well, it's actually quite a long story. I hated him at first, when he kidnapped me from my home, but eventually I got to know him. I discovered that he's actually a very lonely fellow.

But, I'm getting ahead of myself, again. This story actually starts before I met him. It starts in the most wonderful, beautiful place you could imagine. Heaven. It starts with a few angels and a beautiful water fountain.

* * *

Heaven is, of course, the most beautiful place you could imagine. Everything is in some shade of gold or white and there always seems to be light even at night. There are a few similarities and differences between what humans think of Heaven and what it actually looks like. We live on clouds, of course, but there are buildings and roads and things like that. The roads are all golden cobblestone and the buildings are usually gold or white with trimming of the other color.

Each building is an architectural achievement by itself, but the most amazing building is the castle that God lives in. It is completely white with gold tapestries hung through out the halls, amazing stained glass windows and many rooms. I can't fully describe it's beauty. Only a few angels are allowed inside, but it is common for angels to meet up outside The Gates, which stretch around the castle, just so they can gaze upon it's beauty. There is a faint light always coming from inside the building, proof of God's power.

In front of The Gates is a beautiful square surrounded by houses and merchants. Even in Heaven we have merchants and such, but it's more of a hobby, since we could make anything we wanted with our magic. Anyways, in the middle of the square is a beautiful fountain made out of white and gold marble with statues of the three Sacrifices. The Sacrifices are three angels who sacrificed there place in Heaven, but that story will come later. Around the fountain are white marble benches.

I sat on one of the benches, sitting with my friend, Feliciano. Feliciano was angel who was quite a bit younger than and very naïve because of it. He had brown, almost amber colored, hair with a rather strange hair curl on the left side. I asked him what it was once, but he got very flustered and changed the subject. Feliciano could usually be found with a close-eyed smile, but when he opened his eyes they were a mesmerizing golden brown.

He was short, even shorter than me, and his body was more suited to running then fighting. Most of us angels, including me, wore a one shouldered toga that came down to mid-thigh, but Feliciano just wore the skirt. He said it was because he liked the feeling of the sun on his skin and nobody really minded, since he was very good looking and even had a light golden tan. Standing in front of us was his twin brother, Lovino. Lovino had his arms crossed and was looking off into the crowd with a scowl, something that was perfectly normal for him.

Despite them being twins, Lovino's hair was actually white, something not uncommon with angels. He said it used to be a dark chocolate brown, but it changed when he died. White hair shows that you gave your life for someone else, which is what he did. A little boy was running across the road and there was a car coming, but Lovino pushed him out of the way and got hit himself. Now, his hair is white and, despite his cross attitude, he's a very respected angel.

Lovino is also a bit taller than Feliciano, though he does have a curl like Feliciano's on the right side of his head. His eyes are a green-brown color with golden brown flecks, which actually gives him a rather disconcerting gaze. When he's truly mad at you, he's the definition of the phrase 'if looks could kill'. His skin is also tanned like Feliciano's, though he wears the full toga. Though he's a bit of an ass towards everyone, he does have a few friends he truly cares about.

I was quite envious of them for their good looks. My hair is sandy blonde and very messy, it always seems to be falling into my face. Of course, it isn't all bad since it seems to hide my rather large eyebrows. I've heard people describe my eyes as emerald or forest green, but I had always thought of them as acid green, a color more befitting an demon then an angel. Though I was taller than both twins, I was rather skinny, almost unhealthy looking, and my skin was rather pale.

All three of us had pure white wings, though mine were a bit smaller even though I went down to Earth more often, being a Guardian Angel. As a Guardian Angel, my job was to protect special humans from getting their souls tainted. It was a job I took great pride in, especially when I was able to watch them grow up into rather amazing people. One of my favorite humans had been a young boy named Peter. As a child he was a bit of a brat, but when he got older he became a veterinarian and saved hundreds of innocent animals.

Anyways, Lovino, Feliciano and I were sitting calmly by the fountain of front of The Gates when the ground started shaking. Now, normally this wasn't strange since when there were big storms the ground did vibrate slightly. However, this was more like an earthquake, something that normally never happened. Feliciano and I stood up in alarm just as the road exploded a few blocks away. As we watched, the dust settled to show a hole blasted into the middle of the road and devils began to pour out.

Lovino and I took out our wands, along with many other angels, while Feliciano jumped behind the bench and hid. As the devils started to come towards us, my wand transformed into a golden sword and Lovino's turned into a gun. Each angel's wand turned into a weapon that was just for them. I had been a pirate when I was alive, though I wasn't as violent as some, and so I preferred to use a sword. Lovino had been in the mafia, it was a family thing, but he had somehow managed to not be very involved, but he stilled used a gun.

All the demons that were here had some kind of club or blunt instrument which meant that this was a raid instead of an attack. They were here to capture angels and sell them as slaves. Lovino and I raised into the crowd, Lovino shooting with nearly perfect actually and pushing away the attacks easily, and me slashing left and right with my sword. It seemed that we might be able to win, but a shrill scream distracted Lovino. He looked back to see a demon holding Feliciano up by the hair and locking his wings together.

Lovino turned to go help his brother, but a demon used his distraction to his advantage and hit him over the head, knocking him out. Hearing Lovino's cry of pain, I turned to see the demon tying his hands behind his back and getting ready to lock his wings together. I began to fight my way towards him, but I was quickly over run. I fought as hard as I could, but eventually a demon overpowered me. The last thing I remember is the burning red eyes of a demon and then it all went black.

* * *

And now we have Britannia Angel. There needs to be more angel stories. Anyways, next chapter the Demon King shall be revealed. I wonder if anyone can guess who he is. First person to guess can request a oneshot with any pairing and AU. See ya next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

The hall was long and dark, barely any light filtered through the windows and the only sources of light in the hall were torches set high on the black stone pillars. The floor was black marble, so black that it seemed you'd fall forever if you stepped off the red carpet that stretched the length of the long hall. The windows were also set rather high up, revealing a blood red sky. Outside the building, were small buildings, all seeming to be in some state of disrepair. The roads were just dirt, packed flat from the many feet that had walked across it.

On one end of the hall was a large dark red door, that only opened when the master of the building allowed it to. On the other side of the hall was a throne made out of the same marble as the floor. It sat deep in the shadows, so that the most you could see of its occupant were his gleaming white teeth and electric blue eyes as he rested his chin on his fist. This man was Alfred F. Jones, more commonly know of as the Demon King. In Heaven it was taught that he was the most evil being to ever exist and even in Hell he was feared by all but those who didn't know him.

The Demon King's head perked up as his magic alerted him to a group of demon's entering his home, carrying a group of other beings with them. His lips slowly curled up into an evil smirk as the red doors slowly opened. The demons entered, all wearing dark brown red or black clothes. Over their shoulders were the angels that they had kidnapped from Heaven earlier that day. As the Demon King, Alfred got first choice out of every group of angels that were brought to Hell.

The group of demons laid the angels down on the carpet and bowed to their king before quickly exiting the room. As soon as the red door closed behind them, three men emerged from the shadows behind the thrown. The first man was a white haired demon, the only demon known to have such hair, with grey eyes and light stubble on his chin. His outfit was reminiscent of an old French outfit, dark purple pants, a black coat with black buttons and a black belt with a golden buckle around his waist and a small black cloak. His horns curled out of his head, near the top, before curling slightly back in, both pointing upwards, and his wings were actually rather small for a demons. His tail moved excitedly behind him, the tip shaped somewhat like a heart.

This was Francis Bonnefoy, one of Alfred's most trusted demon guards. Francis was known in Hell as an incorrigible flirt and womanizer, though those who knew him knew he only searched for his true love, or Soul Mate. Francis spoke with a smooth French accent and often used French endearment no matter who he was speaking to. Despite this, he was utterly and completely loyal to Alfred, doing whatever the Demon King asked of him and was the leader of the group. Francis stopped just in front of the throne, gazing down at the angels with a curious, yet excited air, about him.

Behind Francis was the second in command. This demon had dark brown hair, not exactly uncommon, and surprisingly emerald green eyes. He wore a black shirt with a red jacket that had golden buttons and black jeans. His horns were small sharp nubs that barely poked out of his head and his wings were actually smaller than Francis', something that embarrassed him greatly. His tail was long and slender, ending in a sharp point.

He was Antonio Carriedo. To those he had never met him, Antonio was considered one of the weakest, most pathetic demons in Hell, as well as being nearly as much of a flirt as Francis, though he to searched for his Soul Mate. Antonio had a slight Spanish accent that gave his voice an attractive lilt and used Spanish endearments just as much as Francis used French ones. He was just as loyal to Alfred and was actually a very good fighter. He stopped just behind Francis and to his right, looking at the angels with pure excitement.

Finally, came the third in command. This demon's hair was silver and his skin was pale, making his red eyes pop and even those his eyes were a normal color for a demon, his hair was not. He wore a black hoodie with a stripped black and white shirt underneath and black pants. His horns came out the sides of his head, a couple inches above his ears, and curved straight towards his back and his wings were the largest of the three demons. His tail was just a bit shorter than Antonio's and it's tip looked slightly like a leaf.

Gilbert Beilschmidt completed the trio. He was known as an immature demon, who rushed into things without thinking, all the while fighting furiously and, though he'd never admit it, he also searched for his Soul Mate. His accent was distinctly German, though he claimed it was Prussian, and gave him a rather fierce presence, seeing as German curses commonly came out of his mouth. Though he claimed his loyalty to Alfred, the Demon King kept a keen eye on him, since the silver eyed demon was often missing. Gilbert stopped behind Francis and to his left, looking at the angels with boredom.

Alfred stood up from his throne as one of the angels stirred and walked towards them. When he stepped into the light, it revealed his inky black hair, with a single strand sticking up from the rather calm mess, framing his electric blue eyes perfectly. He was wearing a black leather bomber jacket and black leather gloves, over a black V-neck shirt and black jeans. His wings were possibly the biggest wings any demon would ever see, nearly the same length of his body, and his black horns curled from the sides of his head and down towards the tips of his ears. His tail was also quite long and the point looked like an elongated arrow head.

Alfred placed his hands in the pockets of his jacket and looked down at the awakening angel. His hair was sandy blonde and disheveled and hung slightly into his face. The man moved again, revealing his large eyebrows that made the Demon King chuckle quietly. The quiet chuckle was enough to wake the man, however, and his eyes opened slowly to show that they were a mesmerizing forest green. The man gasped and backed up until he hit one of the pillars, his eyes wide with fright and his wings curling protectively around his body, despite the fact that they were to small to really cover him.

"Welcome to Hell, Pet~."Alfred cooed, pleased by the mixed emotions running through the angels eyes.

* * *

And there's the second chapter. Man, I guess I should've realized that it would be pretty easy to guess it was America. Oh well. Time to reply to the reviews.

**pikachucrazy23: Aw, thanks. Would you like a one shot for guessing right?**

**Wonderland: Thanks for the compliment. You can also have a one shot if you'd like. Sorry if your username isn't right.**

**Dark Frenrir: Nice to know you like the way I write. Plot twists? Eh, kinda. Haha. You can also have a one shot.**

Thanks to everyone who's read, favorited and followed. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Bye.


End file.
